Since the presently described invention touches on several fields, it is useful to discuss prior art in these separate areas.
MIT has produced an educational programming language called “Scratch which is meant to make it easier to program computers so that children can understand it.
Google and other companies have built mapping services which are based on a combination of tile servers as well as vector graphics. Google has integrated its mapping services with its “Street View” fleet of cars with cameras on the roofs in order to create a further ground-level view of the world's streets.
There are several advertising networks which specialize in mobile advertising, including AdMob, iAd, InMobi, and others. Their strategy is to advertise in existing apps and on mobile web pages using technology such as banners and interstitials.
Pebbling is an advanced topic in computer science, and an overview can be found in the Ph.D. theses of the inventors. For example, see Applications of Games to Propositional Proof Complexity. A. Hertel, University of Toronto, 2008, or Clause Learning, Resolution Space, & Pebbling. P. Hertel, University of Toronto, 2008.